


[Podfic] The World's Largest Kitten | written by Kantayra

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Mister meets Mouse.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] The World's Largest Kitten | written by Kantayra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World's Largest Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195506) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



> Recorded for the Week #1 VoiceTeam 2020 challenge: Simulpods. You can also listen to recordings of this fic by [litrapod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034264) and [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994529). Thanks to Kantayra for having blanket permission for podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v1eggmqdkp47s8b/The_World%2527s_Largest_Kitten.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 4MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:06:47 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
